Season 1
Season 1 is the First Season of Violetta . It has 80 episodes . Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast *Iara Muñoz as Agustina Heredia *German Tripel as Rafa Palmer *Nilda Raggi as Angèlica Carrará *Lucia Gil as Helena Vidal *Ruggero Pasquarelli as Federico *Diego Alcala as Marotti *TBA as Jacinto LaFontaine Episodes # 05-14-12 A Dream, a Song # 05-15-12 A Secret, a Song # 05-16-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 05-17-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 05-18-12 A Suspicion, a Song # 05-21-12 A Deception, a Song # 05-22-12 A Threat, a Song # 05-23-12 A Trap, a Song # 05-24-12 A Rivalry, a Song # 05-25-12 An Opportunity, a Song # 05-28-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 05-29-12 An Opportunity, a Song # 05-30-12 A Suspicion, a Song # 05-31-12 A Secret, a Song # 06-01-12 A Secret, a Song # 06-04-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-05-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-06-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-07-12 A Trap, a Song # 06-08-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-11-12 A Friend, a Song # 06-12-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-13-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-14-12 An Opportunity, a Song # 06-15-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-18-12 A Trap, a Song # 06-19-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-20-12 A Rivalry, a Song # 06-21-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-22-12 A Threat, a Song # 06-25-12 A Rivalry, a Song # 06-26-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 06-27-12 Falling in Love, a Song # 06-28-12 A Kiss, a Song # 06-29-12 A Rivalry, a Song # 07-02-12 A Deception, a Song # 07-03-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 07-04-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 07-05-12 A Threat, a Song # 07-06-12 An Opportunity, a Song # 09-03-12 Talk If You Can # 09-04-12 A Pact, a Song # 09-05-12 An Error, a Song # 09-06-12 A Decision, a Song # 09-07-12 A Fear, a Song # 09-10-12 An Approach, a Song # 09-11-12 A Party, a Song # 09-12-12 A Reveal, a Song # 09-13-12 A Relief, a Song # 09-14-12 A Deception, a Song # 09-17-12 A Winner, a Song # 09-18-12 A New Direction, a Song # 09-19-12 A Deception, a Song # 09-20-12 A Discussion, a Song # 09-21-12 A New Idea, a Song # 09-24-12 An Approach, a Song # 09-25-12 A Competition, a Song # 09-26-12 A Risk, a Song # 09-27-12 A Threat, a Song # 09-28-12 A Danger, a Song # 10-01-12 A Lie that Grows, a Song # 10-02-12 A Lie that Grows, a Song # 10-03-12 A Danger, a Song # 10-04-12 A Public Vote, a Song # 10-05-12 A Revenge, a Song # 10-08-12 A Definition, a Song # 10-09-12 A Definition, a Song # 10-10-12 A Reveal, a Song # 10-11-12 An Ending, a Song # 10-12-12 A Winner, a Song # 10-15-12 A Confession, a Song # 10-16-12 A Disappointment, a Song # 10-17-12 A Second Chance, a Song # 10-18-12 A Decision, a Song # 10-19-12 A Reveal, a Song # 10-22-12 A Difficult Decision, a Song # 10-23-12 An Ultimatum, a Song # 10-24-12 A Loving Decision, a Song # 10-25-12 A Danger, a Song # 10-26-12 An Ending, a Song